


The Hand Over

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel To The Rescue, Confinement, Demon Dean Being an Asshole, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Kidnapped Sam, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't wait for Castiel, so tries to catch Dean on his own and change his brother back from being a demon.  But a mistake lets Dean escape, and the first thing Dean does is hand Sam over to some other demons to do what they want with him, as long as they keep him off Dean's back.</p>
<p>But Cas is coming, so all Sam has to do is hold on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand Over

“Dean! Dean, come on!”

Sam threw himself forward desperately, trying to regain and keep his brother’s attention. That was still Dean, he didn’t care if his eyes turned black and that he’d whistled merrily as he turned and started to walk away.

But the demons held him back, hands locked around his upper arms. With his shoulder still injured, and the sling around that arm, he stood no chance, especially since Dean hadn’t looked back not even once.

“Dean!” Sam screamed after him.

“Well, I never thought I’d see the day when your brother did anything but throw himself in between you and anything coming at you, Sam,” the largest of the two demons said. He was nearly as tall as Sam himself, and had a bodybuilder’s physique, all swollen muscle. “And yet there he goes.”

The Impala tore away from the warehouse, the very building Sam had tried to lure Dean to and trap him in until Cas could get to them. That hadn’t gone as he’d hoped and now Dean had just handed him over to these fucks, in return for them keeping Sam off his back.

“Do you know what he told us to do to you, Sam? Little Winchester brother?”

Sam stared after the Impala, ignoring the jibes, hoping at any minute the car would swing around and Dean would come back for him. He had to.

“Anything we want,” the demon said, and then a rough hood was pulled over his head and tugged so tight he couldn’t breathe.

**

Cas crouched down and fingered the hastily drawn devil’s trap on the warehouse floor. Sam was never careless, but the angel could spot the mistake that had allowed Dean to escape. Though the last contact he’d had with Sam was that he’d located his older brother and was going to try and contain him in that building, Cas knew that could be the only explanation for both of their absences from the warehouse.

That, and the wreckage around him which spoke of a fight. Dean had gotten free and Sam had fought with him. Injured as he was, Cas could imagine it had been brief and brutal. He wished, not for the first time, that he’d still had enough Grace to protect Sam from getting hurt or to heal him once he had.

He wished Sam had just waited for him to get here before going up against Dean. Being hurt and desperate had probably caused Sam’s error in constructing the trap.

Straightening, Cas wondered where Sam was now, and Dean. If Dean had killed him, he would have left Sam’s body here for him to find. So he’d taken Sam, but where and why?

Cas went back outside and over to Sam’s car. The engine was cold, but he could see three different sets of tracks. One clearly belonged to Sam’s own vehicle, and the other were the Impala’s, he was sure. The third set were a mystery, but the mud around the area was churned up. He could make out smudged footprints and what looked like drag marks.

More than two people had been here, and he was starting to get an idea what had happened after Dean had escaped. 

If he was right – and he hoped that he wasn’t – then Dean no longer had Sam.

But who did?

**

Sam woke up in darkness. He thought he was still in the hood at first, and reached up in a panic to take it off. But his fingers touched bare skin. 

There was cold wood against his back, and he reached out gingerly to realise barely three feet in front of him was the same. And to either side, and above.

He was in a box.

His instinct was the same as anyone else’s when finding themselves sealed up in an enclosed space. He wanted to thump and yell. But he knew better. The demons might still be out there, waiting on him to wake up so they could do whatever else they planned.

If they thought he was still out cold, then he could work on what to do while he had the chance. Not that his options were great. Forcing his way out of the box, especially with a damaged shoulder, was not an option. And even if he could, Dean had stripped him of everything of use back at the warehouse. Weapons, lock picks, phone….

No. Not his phone.

Sam marvelled at that as he felt his pocket and found his cell was still there. Dean was never careless or stupid. If he’d left the phone, then he’d meant to.

The sudden swell of hope in his chest renewed Sam’s determination to get out. His brother was still in there, maybe fighting against the demonic sway he was under. He hadn’t killed Sam himself, after all, when he could have. He’d given him to other demons to deal with, but he hadn’t done it himself.

Sam unlocked the phone and checked his GPS was on. Cas would probably have reached the warehouse by now, and he’d have figured out something had gone badly wrong. Cas would come for him – Sam just had to help the angel figure out where he was.

He made sure the phone was on silent, and sent Cas a quick text. Just to be sure, he prayed as hard as he could to the angel, hoping Cas was close enough to get here before he either suffocated in the box, or the demons decided nap time was over.

**

The prayer was so sudden and overwhelming that Cas barely managed to pull in at the side of the road before his head started to ache. It was different when he didn’t have his own Grace, and the Grace Crowley had shoved into him was nearly gone. Like someone screaming in your ear, or dragging fingernails down a blackboard.

But it was Sam, so Cas welcomed the pain as it came as a sign that his friend was still alive.  
Unfortunately, also due to the reduced Grace, it was hard to make him out. Something about Dean, and being trapped, and not knowing where he was.

Cas pulled out his phone, aware it was unlikely that his captors had allowed Sam to keep his own, but sure enough there was a text message.

He read it quickly, and then pulled the laptop from the back seat of his car. It didn’t take him long to find Sam’s location, and he was relieved to see the demons hadn’t in fact gone too far. Dean couldn’t have told them Sam would have someone looking for him or they would surely have travelled a greater distance to avoid pursuit.

Cas closed the laptop over and wondered if he should send Sam a reply. But he didn’t know Sam’s circumstances and he didn’t want to give away that Sam had his phone on him. All the same, he wanted to let Sam know that his rescue wouldn’t be long in coming.

He hastily typed out the two words, and then put his phone back in his pocket. That would be enough; Sam would know he was coming. 

Cas pulled quickly back onto the road and started north.

**

Sam shoved his phone back in his pocket. He didn’t have a better hiding place, and he didn’t think they were going to move him again if they took him out of the box. Whatever they were going to do, they were probably going to do it here, so it all came down to whether or not Cas got here in time.

He hadn’t expected a reply text from Cas, sure the angel would be worried about letting the demons Sam had warned him about know that their prisoner had access to a cell phone. But he was glad Cas had replied, because while he knew Cas was coming for him he now also knew he wouldn’t be too long.

All he had to do was stay alive until then but that pretty much depended on when the demons decided it was playtime.

Leaning over, careful to make no noise, Sam pressed his ear to the side of the box. He knew the panels would muffle any sound, but all the same he’d expected to hear something. Conversation, the demons moving around, even background noise.

There was nothing.

He sat back, worried. Either they were playing with him, waiting to suddenly tear the box open and haul him out if they hadn’t scared him to death first, or they had actually abandoned him someplace.

Though that thought scared him, it at least meant he didn’t have to worry about them killing him before Cas got here.

But it also meant he was trapped in an enclosed space, alone who knew where. He had been for at least an hour – he’d checked the time on his phone when he’d sent Cas a text – and now he was even more worried about air.

Packing crates, which he guessed was what they’d stuffed him into, weren’t air tight, but they only had to be restrictive enough to cause him problems. This one wasn’t huge – just big enough to hold him with his knees tucked under him, which was how they’d left him – but he didn’t think he’d was near to bottoming out his air supply. 

Still, if Cas took too long it might become an issue.

Sam winced as he sat back on his ass and brought his knees up in front of him. His legs and feet tingled a little, but he could put up with that. 

Suffocation, on the other hand…

And Cas couldn’t heal him, couldn’t yank his soul back if he got here a second or a minute after he died, not running on empty as he was. He couldn’t do what Gadreel had done for Charlie, or for Cas himself.

Sam focused on remaining calm. You’re close, Cas had told him in the text. So Cas would get here in time, and he’d get him out.

And then they would find Dean and turn him back, and they would make Crowley pay.

**

Cas parked around the corner from the old house. It was set a fair distance back from the street, behind a crumbling stone wall and an overgrown yard.

No one had lived here in years, it seemed, but according to Sam’s phone, this was where the demons had him.

Cas approached cautiously but he couldn’t see any other vehicle. He went in from the back, climbing easily over the wall there, and reached out tentatively with his Grace.

There were no demons in the building, but he could sense Sam and he felt barely restrained panic.

Cas forced the door easily, and went downstairs, following Sam’s trail. 

He found himself in a wide basement, empty except for a crate.

Furious, Cas ran towards it. He grabbed the lid and tore it off, tossing it aside. 

Sam blinked up at him, wincing in the sudden light – poor though it was – that made it through the small windows at ground level.

“Cas!”

Cas pulled the crate apart around him, and crouched down to check Sam was alright. He might not be able to heal him, but if his friend was hurt he would have to get him to hospital.

“Did they harm you?”

Sam shook his head stiffly. “Nothing that won’t go away on its own. I’m really glad to see you, Cas.”

Cas helped him stand, felt how badly Sam was shaking. But of course, he would be upset. To lose Dean to a demon, to then be handed over by his brother to more demons, and then shut away…

He wasn’t surprised when Sam pulled him into a one armed hug, squeezing him tight. Cas reciprocated. He felt Sam go loose against him, almost sag, and he tightened his grip.

“Thanks,” Sam said. His voice sounded rough.

“You’ll be alright, Sam,” Cas promised. “We’ll get Dean back. It’ll be alright.”

Sam straightened, almost reluctantly, and patted Cas’s cheek. “I know. Come on, let’s go track him down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for a kink meme prompt that asked for Dean to give Sam away to some demons with Cas catching them up and rescuing Sam and getting a big hug as a thank you.


End file.
